Jeux d'enfants
by FruityBanana
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre, cette fiction est totalement inspirée du film de Yann Samuell. L'auteur nous avait laissé deux fins alternatives : Ils meurent jeunes et fougueusement amoureux, ou âgés et heureux. A vous de voir laquelle j'ai choisi pour House et Cuddy !


Bonjour ! Oui je n'ai pas encore publié la suite de mon autre fic en cours, j'abuse... Mais bon, j'ai eu un gros problème de déscolarisation ces derniers temps, alors j'étais pas mal occupée par le rectorat, l'académie, etc... Je ferais la suite, je l'ai commencée d'ailleurs...

Mais en attendant j'ai fait un OS sur le film avec Marion Cotillard et Guillaume Canet : JEUX D'ENFANTS. Mais version Huddy quoi. Ça m'a pris comme ça, cette nuit... Alors j'espère que y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, et que ça tient à moitié la route comme truc ! J'ai placé par-ci par-là des citations du film, juste parce qu'elles sont magnifiques !

Bonne lecture :).

* * *

Tout avait commencé il y a bien longtemps. En fait, c'était il y a plus de vingt ans… Lui était 'populaire' à la FAC du Michigan, elle était la petite nouvelle. Lui était connu pour ses conquêtes d'un soir. Elle était timide et vierge. Lui avait 26 ans. Elle en avait 18. Lui était athée, elle était juive. Juive. Une religion comme une autre, une croyance respectable, mais apparemment méprisée par certains. Tout avait commencé sur cette histoire de judaïsme. Une bande d'abrutis finis qui se prenaient pour les rois du campus avaient appris qu'elle était juive. Ils s'étaient attaqués à elle pour 'animer leur journée'. Elle était à son casier tranquillement, seule. Eux étaient arrivés dans la foulée et l'avaient encerclée.

« Bah alors, on porte pas une p'tite étoile jaune ? »

Choquée par ces propos à connotation nazie, elle garda son calme et répondit le plus naturellement possible : « Et toi, tu t'es pas fait tatoué de croix gammée au milieu du front ? »

« Oh mais c'est que mademoiselle a de l'humour ! » rétorqua-t-il en lui mettant la main aux fesses. Ils lui saisit brusquement ses cheveux avec sa main de libre et se pencha vers son oreille : « Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me répondu sur ce ton… »

« Eh Jayson ! » l'interpella Gregory. Lorsque l'intéressé se retourna, il se prit un poing dans la figure. « Laisse-la tranquille tu veux. »

Il se releva, le regard haineux envers son 'agresseur'. Il le jaugea, le scrutant de haut en bas, puis tourna les talons sans mot dire, suivit de ses deux amis.

« Je sais me débrouiller toute seule » dit Lisa à l'intention de Gregory.

« Un 'merci' m'aurait suffit… »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? »

« Pourquoi tu réponds à ma question par une autre ? »

« En quoi ça te dérange ? »

« Mais arrêtes ! »

« D'accord j'arrête. C'est juste que tu n'admets pas que sans moi, ils auraient pu te faire n'importe quoi ces gars-là ! »

« Oui bien sûre, ça va les chevilles ? » répondit-elle ironique.

« Elles rentrent encore dans mes chaussures, ça a l'air d'aller, merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Elle ferma son casier et partit exaspérée par son comportement qu'elle trouvait quelque peu hautain.

« Mais je plaisante, aller viens boire un coup ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Elle lui sourit et le suivit en guise de réponse.

Il l'emmena à un bar pas loin du campus, il était sympa, il faisait branché…

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Hmm.. un jus d'ananas merci. »

Il interpella le serveur : « Deux vodka ananas s'il vous plait ! »

« Hey j'ai dit un jus d'ananas moi ! Je veux pas d'alcool ! »

« Oulala, mademoiselle, qui ne m'a toujours pas dévoilé son prénom soi dit en passant, ne boit pas d'alcool pendant les heures de cours. »

« Alors déjà je m'appelle Lisa, et non, boire ne m'intéresse pas. »

Il triturait un porte-clef en forme de cœur, il était gros et rouge, et quand on pressait l'objet, il se mettait à clignoter. Elle eu une moue déçue, il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Non en fait, elle l'avait déjà repéré, beaucoup de gens parlaient sur lui, 'il avait quelqu'un dans son LIT' était donc plus approprié… Et puis, pourquoi cette réflexion ? Il ne l'intéressait certainement pas ! Trop dragueur pour elle. Bien qu'en réalité, son côté mystérieux la captivait.

« C'est ma mère qui me l'a filé avant de mourrir… » dit-il, devançant sa question. « Elle me l'a offert avant que je parte loin de chez elle pour faire mes études ici. Elle est décédée peu de temps après. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire. »

« Tu mourrais d'envie de le savoir ! »

« Pas faux. » répondit-elle souriante.

Le serveur amena les deux vodka ananas à leur table. Gregory eut un sourire nerveux : « Cap ou pas cap de boire les deux verres cul sec, Lisa. »

« On n'a plus douze ans ! Je ne joue pas à ce genre de conneries… »

« La connerie, comme tu dis, est la décontraction de l'intelligence, dit-on souvent… Donc ! Cap ou pas cap ? »

« Je suis capable de tout, mon cher. » Pour joindre le geste à la parole, elle saisit le premier verre, buvant tout le récipient, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Gregory, avec un regard qui reflétait le goût du défi. Son sourire faisait perler quelques gouttes au coin de ses lèvres qui dégoulinaient sur son décolleté pas très plongeant. Une fois le verre finit, elle se saisit du second, et l'avala d'une traite, comme le précédant.

« Wouaw, je suis bluffé. »

Elle se saisit du porte-clefs, et lui dit : « Et toi, cap ou pas cap d'aller voir le serveur et de lui rouler un patin. »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas jouer à ce genre de choses puériles ? »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Très bien » répondit-il. Il se leva pour se diriger vers le bar. Le garçon vint vers lui, Gregory lui saisit donc les deux joues pour s'emparer de son visage, et lui embrassa sa bouche avec détermination, sous les yeux rieurs de Lisa, interloqués des clients, et choqués du serveur. Il le remercia de deux petites claques sur la joue. Mais voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop apprécié, il saisit la main de Lisa encore assise dans la pièce, et ils se mirent à courir pour fuir le bar et son serveur énervé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ruelle, et se mirent à rire ensemble. Leurs éclats de voix s'arrêtèrent peu à peu, ils était juste là, calmes, haletants, à se regarder dans les yeux. Il récupéra son porte-clefs, « Cap ou pas cap de m'embrasser ? »

Elle chuchota un « cap », s'approchant doucement de son visage. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et… et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Eh mais c'est pas ça embrasser ! »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit où ! Haha, mauvais joueur… Et je ne suis pas une fille facile moi. »

Elle récupéra l'objet, mais ne lui lança pas de défit toute suite. C'est comme ça que ça avait commencé. Au fil du temps, ils continuèrent les petits défis, comme 'mettre de la boue dans un casier', 'provoquer le caïd de la FAC', etc. ce genre de choses débiles mais amusantes. La règle du jeu était de ne rien changer. Et ce que l'on pouvait appeler taquineries au début, devait à présent s'appeler perversion. La perversion c'est une affaire de goût, c'est comme la bouffe chinoise : on aime ou on n'aime pas. N'empêche que quand on est chinois on a pas le choix !. Alors leurs défis étaient devenus : 'draguer une personne du même sexe', 'montrer son derrière au prof d'endocrinologie', oui, ce gage, il ne l'avait pas trop apprécié. Pour se venger, il l'avait mise au défit de montrer ses seins à celui qui s'occupait de la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, elle était pile dos à lui, elle il n'avait pas pu se délecter de ce doux spectacle.

Un jour, lorsqu'elle se lavait les mains aux toilettes, elle l'avait surpris entrain de sortir d'une des cabines, il remettait sa ceinture, et une blondasse aux cheveux ébouriffés le suivait tout sourire. Lui ne l'avait pas vu, il s'était directement dirigé vers la sortie.

Elle était assise à la terrasse d'un bar. De leur bar. Le bar de leur rencontre. Elle faisait la gueule, il le voyait. Plus il lui parlait, plus elle s'énervait, mais silencieusement. Elle avait l'air obstinée à l'ignorer. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de monologue, elle l'interrompit pour lui dire sèchement : « Cap ou pas cap de disparaître de ma vie pendant 1 an ? »

Surpris par ces paroles, il rentra dans son jeu : « Tu m'attendras ? »

« C'est un gage ? »

« Non. »

« Tu verras bien alors… »

Putain, ce n'était pas un jeu. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus pendant 1 an. Soi 12 mois. 52 semaines. 365 jours. 8 760 heures. 525 600 minutes. 31 536 000 secondes. Une année entière. Il avait prit une année sabbatique, elle était restée à la FAC. Il avait compris qu'elle avait su pour lui et Cindy. Cindy, le périmètre de ses fines hanches était plus gros que son Q.I. Il avait merdé sur ce coup là…

Un an après, il reprit la route de la FAC, et là, il la vit. Elle était là, au bar, en terrasse. Elle s'en était souvenue. Ou peut-être y allait-elle souvent par habitude, et ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit sur sa table.

« Si tu veux mon avis sur Cindy, vas-y, je te donne ma bénédiction. Il parait que c'est un coup d'enfer, y'a que le furet du bois joli qu'est pas passé entre ses jambes. »

Wouaw, elle avait commencé fort. « C'était donc ça… »

« Tu aurais pensé que j'avais oublié ? »

« Non… »

Ses joutes verbales leur avaient manqué à tous les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Elle avait attendu un an. Elle s'en était voulu de l'avoir éjecté de sa vie de cette façon. Il lui avait terriblement manqué. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble.

« Le problème, c'est que même si tu m'disais 'je t'adore' j'te croirais pas ! Je sais plus quand tu joues et quand tu joues pas. J'suis perdue... Attends deux secondes, j'ai pas fini... Dis-moi qu'tu m'aimes... Dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes. Parce que moi j'oserais jamais te l'dire la première, j'aurais trop peur que tu crois qu'c'est un jeu... ».

C'était bien ! Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas osé le lui dire. Il avait beau lui avoir terriblement manqué, il l'avait blessée, et elle ne fera jamais le premier pas. Il la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Cet océan de bonheur. Elle pourrait y plonger pendant des heures.

Au fil des jours, des semaines, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité, mais leur situation était ambiguë. Amour ? Amitié ? Sur le moment, ils s'en foutaient, ils profitaient juste de l'instant présent. Jusqu'au jour où, après leur première nuit ensemble, ça lui était sortie de sa bouche, de ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses :

« Aimes-moi ! » voilà, c'était dit. Sa pensée avait dépassé sa parole.

« Cap ! » répondit-il tout sourire, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Elle le stoppa net dans son élan : « Attends, c'est un jeu pour toi ? »

« Non, c'est un pari. C'est toi qui l'a lancé ! »

« Bah si c'est moi qui l'ai lancé, t'as pas su le rattraper en vol. Pauvre tâche, tu vas rater ton bus ! »

Ok, il avait encore merdé. Ce n'était plus ambiguë, c'était ni de l'amour, ni de l'amitié, c'était de la haine, de l'amertume. Il se retira brusquement d'elle, et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle s'attendait à une première fois magique, mais avec lui, c'était raté.

Elle renchérit, énervée : « T'as un vrai problème mon Gregory. Ta mère a crevé quand t'étais gosse alors t'as jamais fini ton Œdipe. T'as jamais pu la baiser et t'as jamais pu tuer ton père. Et te voilà à 27 balais à quémander ta vie au lieu de la diriger ! »

Elle y était peut-être allée un peut trop fort. C'était l'énervement. Elle avait pas pour habitude d'avoir ce vocabulaire, ni de s'en prendre aux faiblesses des gens. En plus de parler de sa défunte mère, elle avait abordé son père, or elle savait pertinemment que c'était un sujet très délicat. Il lui avait déjà confié qu'il le tapait, et qu'il n'avait jamais accepté le fait qu'il fasse médecin plutôt que de s'engager chez les Marines.

Il répondit au tac au tac : « Va en Enfer ! »

Elle répondit vexée, laissant ses remords de côtés : « D'accord... Tu m'y accompagnes ! On se revoit pas pendant 10 ans. Cap. »

_Et là, ça était le pire. Plus rien, plus rien pendant 10 ans, plus rien pendant 3652 jours et 3653 nuits. Fini le jeu, les jeux, le piment de mon existence. J'ai erré dans ma vie comme quand on erre dans une tragédie de Racine. Hermione version mec. Où suis-je ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Que dois-je faire encore ? Quel transport me saisit ? Quel chagrin me dévore ? Ah ne puis-je savoir si j'aime ou si je hais. Lisa m'a assassiné. Trucidé. Egorgé. Baisé. Enculé. Et tant d'autres rimes tarées. Et puis j'ai fini par y penser à l'imparfait. Me résoudre au bonheur fade de ma naissance. L'amour, la famille, le boulot, l'antenne parabolique. Du Racine j'vous dis._

Dix ans, dix longues années s'étaient donc écoulées. Il pensait qu'elle l'avait oublié, elle pensant qu'il l'avait oublié.

Elle était devenue Doyenne de Faculté. Madame la Directrice du Princeton Plainsborro Teaching Hospital. Enfin 'mademoiselle' serait plus exacte. En effet, à côté de sa glorieuse réussite professionnelle, sa vie personnelle était aussi vide que la brique de lait de soja qu'il restait dans son frigo. Aussi chaotique que sa vie sexuelle.

Lui avait trouvé une femme : Stacy. Ils coulaient des jours plus ou moins heureux. Mais ils avaient fini par divorcer. Elle ne supportait plus ses sautes d'humeur. Il avait eu in infarctus. Il lui manquait un muscle dans sa jambe droite.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait revu Lisa dix ans après. Il était allé au PPTH d'urgence, et elle a été son médecin traitant. Elle avait finit par l'embaucher, mais après ces dix années, la complicité s'était envolée, comme les feuilles mortes sous la brise d'automne. Ils avaient des relations uniquement professionnelles. Du moins, c'est ce à quoi ils se tenaient au début.

Petit à petit, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils se haïssaient pour mieux s'aimer. Entre eux avait toujours régné une tension sexuelle assez pesante. Ils avaient cédé à cette dernière, une nuit d'été. Ca avait été torride. Tellement mieux que ses call-girls pour lui, et tellement mieux que ses petites aventures d'un soir pour elle. A l'orgasme, elle lui avait hurlé son amour ! En réponse, il lui avait chuchoté qu'il l'aimait aussi. C'est ainsi, au summum de leur amour enfin dévoilé, de leur bonheur enfin accessible, qu'il avait lancé un pari fou : être ensevelis dans du béton.

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là, au beau milieu d'un chantier. Ils étaient dans un trou assez profond, prêts à recevoir le béton sur eux.

« Il y a que trois choses que tu ne m'as pas demandé de faire, que je regrette et j'aurais été cap... »

« Genre ? »

« Manger des fourmis, insulter les chômeurs qui sortent de l'ANPE... t'aimer comme un fou. »

Sur ces paroles, leurs deux corps enlacés se faisait recouvrir d'une substance visqueuse, leurs langues dansaient leur dernier ballet fougueux. Ils s'aiment tellement, ils s'aiment à en crever.

Plus le trou se remplissait, plus le petit porte-clefs rouge en forme de cœur remontait. Il était désormais la seule trace restante de leur passage sur cette terre. Il symbolisait le début de cet amour fusionnel. Il les aura poursuivit toute leur vie.

_« C'est comme ça qu'on a gagné la partie. Ensemble. Heureux. Et là, au fond du béton, on a enfin partagé notre rêve d'enfant : le rêve d'un amour sans fin... »_


End file.
